


Ineffable Husbands Week 2019

by Aziraphales (arka_r)



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Aziraphale Fell Instead of Crowley (Good Omens), Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angel Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Was Raphael Before Falling (Good Omens), Dancing, Demon Aziraphale (Good Omens), Domestic Fluff, Genderfluid Crowley (Good Omens), Ineffable Husbands Week 2019, Other, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 08:54:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20486207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arka_r/pseuds/Aziraphales
Summary: Life of Archangel Raphael and Demon Crowy, Soulmates and partners of life, throughout the years.Written for Ineffable Husbands Week 2019





	Ineffable Husbands Week 2019

Archangel Raphael loved dancing, which was an odd thing, because angels were not supposed to dance. However, since she was stationed on Earth, she had adopted the view that what the Head Office didn’t know wouldn’t hurt them. It wasn’t like she was going to start reporting about her every slight misdemeanor back to the Head Office.

The first time she danced was as early as Ancient Egypt, circa 2500 BC. She had been intrigued about the whole contorting oneself to impossible shapes. She could understand why one would easily fall into the sin of lust at the dancer’s movement (not to mention that dancers in Ancient Egypt often danced naked), but she was honestly intrigued about the technical aspect of it all. It was really amazing how a human body could move, and so she had given it a try.

However, the first time she danced  _ with _ her Soulmate was tonight.

It was a rather nice summer night. The two of them were going out to eat at the Ritz — or at least, that was the plan, when she noticed people dancing in pairs in a club of some sort along the way. The soft jazz music played in the background, and she had been rather entranced by the whole thing; the smooth yet sharp movement, contrasting with the soft music… that she had unwittingly ignored her Soulmate who was standing by her side.

“Would you like to dance, my dearest?” Aziraphale asked, that demon.

“You know, angels don’t dance”, was Raphael’s feeble excuse, and Aziraphale gave her a Look that meant he knew she was bullshitting him.

“Come on then”, Aziraphale said as he gently guided her into the club.

“I don’t know how to do this dance”, Raphael told her Soulmate.

“Well, me neither. But how hard could it be?” Aziraphale returned.

As it turned out… it  _ was _ hard. There was no grace in their movement, and Raphael had lost count how many times she had stepped on her Soulmate’s foot. The other patrons gave them judgmental looks, but they couldn’t care any less — they were having fun even as they butchered the dance.

And that was what was important for them.

—

“It’s called the Waltz”, Aziraphale said.

“Hmmm?” Raphael returned without looking up from her plants, a mister in her hand. The prayer plant in front of her was standing up straight as it basked in her attention.

Their living room was the most comfortable, yet the most cluttered room in their shared house. Books and plants were scattered at every place possible, from the shelves, the top of the fireplace, and the windowsills. Every plants were the most verdant, and every books were well-loved. This was their home, their haven. The place where they felt most belonged.

“The dance we did, the other night”, Aziraphale said. “It’s rather popular right now, and look! They have instructions about how to do the steps!”

Raphael finally turned away from her plants to find her Soulmate standing at the doorway, a leaflet in his hand.

“Fancy for another try, my dearest?” Aziraphale offered his hand to her.

“Now?” Raphael asked, chuckling, but Aziraphale merely pulled him into an embrace. “O-oh, okay.”

This close, their Soulmate bond that connected their cores sang. Raphael had grown accustomed to it, since they decided to cohabitate in 1805. Still it was the most beautiful song that Raphael had ever heard — even more beautiful than the heavenly chorus, if she dared to say.

“I memorized the steps to my best”, Aziraphale said. “Try to keep up, alright?”

With a snap of his fingers, soft music began to play on the radio. Aziraphale had his hand on her hips, while her hand was on his shoulder. Together, they took their first step.

Their first try was as clunky as it could be, as Raphael tried her best to follow Aziraphale’s lead. Not to mention that their living room was not really suitable to dance in, with how cluttered it was. But they managed somehow.

Their second try was still clunky, but it was marginally better than the first one. They laughed at every missed steps and every stepped toes. They were  _ horrible  _ at it, and yet it was so wonderful that both of them couldn’t stop smiling.

This, this was exactly the reason why she loved dancing. The movement of their corporeal forms, the synergy between two dancers, the togetherness they shared. It was fun, and it was addictive, and Raphael loved it to bits.

On the third try, Aziraphale placed kisses to her cheek and neck once they were done, causing Raphael to blush and giggle.

“Oh, you silly crow!” Raphael breathed out between her giggles. “I thought we’re supposed to learn how to dance!”

“Sorry, my dearest, but your cheeks look so kissable, I can’t resist myself”, Aziraphale said, coy smile curling on his lips, before he went in for another bout of kisses.

Raphael pulled him into the couch and they landed in heaps, laughing. Aziraphale was pressing his face to the crook of Raphael’s neck, and Raphael couldn’t resist herself either. She placed her hand on the top of her Soulmate’s and played with Aziraphale’s white curls.

The soft music was still playing from the radio, but both of them were too comfortable to move.

“We’re rubbish at this whole Waltz thing”, Raphael mused out loud. “We should terrorize another club.”

“Do my ears deceive me?” Aziraphale lifted his head slightly. “One of the Most Holy, Archangel Raphael, wants to terrorize poor, poor humans?”

“Oh, shut it, you demon”, Raphael tutted. “It’s for the best of the mankind. Something about to keep them away from the sin of lust.”

Aziraphale  _ snorted _ .

“Sin of lust? From Waltz?” he said incredulously. “You are really something.”

“Mmm”, Raphael hummed. “You like me, though.”

“We’re Soulmates. Pretty sure we’re stuck with one another”, Aziraphale returned.

“Well, too bad”, Raphael said as she pulled Aziraphale into a tight, tight hug. “Because I’m not letting you go.”

**Author's Note:**

> hit me up @ [my tumblr](https://ineffable--soulmates.tumblr.com/) :3


End file.
